This invention relates, in general, to cartons fashioned from paperboard or other stiff, resilient and foldable sheet material and more particularly to cartons wherein after being utilized, portions thereof may be employed or utilized for still further usage.
It is known to provide cartons which may be refolded from their original configuration, or capable of being at least partially dismembered and combined in a different manner after the initial intended usage. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,899,241 to Marr; 1,982,780 to Behrens; 2,723,488 to Ringler; 3,044,211 to Palm; 3,684,157 to Mendex; 4,301,614 to Newton; and 4,326,356 to Mason.